Steamy Winter
by Kalira69
Summary: Arthur's complaint leads Merlin to come up with a sensible - and sensual - solution to a somewhat startling winter problem. Arthur/Merlin, Slash


Number five of a total of twenty-five commment!fics I've written for Round Twelve of the IJ Porn Battle. The first of five 'Merlin' stories for the battle. They're all set pretty indeterminately at . . . _some _point during the series.

* * *

**Steamy Winter**

* * *

"You know, Merlin, when I asked you to warm the room up I had anticipated you stoking the _fire_, or something." Arthur drawled, sprawled out on his bed, half-naked and sweaty, despite the snow built up along his windowsill.

Merlin flushed - almost unnoticeably, beneath his existing color from the unusual _heat_. "It wouldn't go any higher, and I was _cold_…" he protested. "And then you _ordered_ me to warm up the room…

Arthur chuckled, rolling off the bed languidly, landing squarely on his feet. He dropped to his knees on the floor over Merlin, who was propped up against the wall. "That's all right." he snorted. "We are most certainly not _cold_ any more."

Merlin's eyes snapped open as he heard Arthur's voice so close to him - he hadn't heard Arthur coming closer to him until he spoke.

Arthur's breath caught slightly as he saw that Merlin's normally blue-green eyes were still tinted amber with traces of magic.

Merlin looked briefly confused, and then he smiled, pleased - though still a little unsure of himself with Arthur, in this capacity, at least. He reached out half-hesitantly and stroked Arthur's cheek.

Arthur grinned crookedly and then leaned further, covering Merlin's lips with a heated kiss. Merlin groaned in protest at the intensification of the heat already in the room as Arthur came closer, but when he made to draw away, Merlin buried his hands in the tawny locks and dragged Arthur back to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Merlin asked cockily, as they broke apart again.

Arthur snorted, but, having seen the momentary hesitation, let it go, settling more comfortably on the floor _next_ to Merlin, rather than straddling his legs. "Nowhere - it's too _hot_ to go anywhere." he added.

Merlin traced the lines of Arthur's bones up his hands and into his forearms absently, though he was almost worshipful. Arthur just hummed happily in response, leaning back and allowing his eyes to slip closed.

They opened again as Merlin drew Arthur's hand up to his lips, and, after a long moment - and an impish grin - sucked two of his lover's fingers into his mouth.

Arthur moaned, feeling too lazy from the heat to want to do _anything_ - including Merlin, for once - but too aroused from his lover's ministrations to _not_.

Merlin grinned, moving to kneel across Arthur's lap - he, unlike his stronger lover, had no qualms about relaxing there.

Arthur bit his lip momentarily. "No wonder you're so hot, Merlin - look at all these unnecessary clothes you're still wearing!" He tugged at Merlin's blue shirt, and, as Merlin obligingly raised his arms and arched his back, drew it over his head.

Arthur took a moment to appreciate the pale skin now displayed for him, and then dipped his head, sucking a possessive mark into the smooth line of Merlin's throat.

Merlin threw his head back, gasping in pleasure at both the sensation and the implication behind the caress. Suddenly he twitched. "Arthur…" he broke off his protest which had come out as a moan.

"Arthur! I have a better idea!" he spoke hurriedly.

Arthur released Merlin's neck, but dropped his head to rest in the crook there. "Your last brilliant idea led to this heated mess." he pointed out.

"No magic involved; come on!" he stood and walked over to the window - mostly concealed from the outside by a thick coating of ice and snow, assuming anyone was in the courtyard to look in the first place.

He stripped off his breeches along the way and then settled onto the ledge inside the glass, wincing momentarily at the chill still clinging to it from the nearby window.

Arthur frowned thoughtfully, stripped the rest of the way himself - dropping his clothing carelessly - and joined his lover on the still-cool stone. He hissed at the feeling, then tugged Merlin back into his lap. "Good idea for once, Merlin."

"Have them sometimes, you know." Merlin replied, grinning, as he followed Arthur's unspoken request.

They both gasped as Merlin rocked across Arthur's lap; both of them too exhausted - and too wound up - for anything more complicated.

Arthur groaned, biting Merlin's shoulder and sliding back to rest against the _cold_ glass. He bucked up against Merlin, ignoring the fact that his bare skin was on display in the window as they both shuddered in blissful release.

~Fin~

* * *

The original prompt was 'Merlin, Arthur/Merlin, winter' - perhaps this was not quite what the original prompter intended, but...


End file.
